


Gwen's nightmare

by Typically_Tyler



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typically_Tyler/pseuds/Typically_Tyler
Summary: Gwen Poole/America Chavez hurt comfort solo post





	Gwen's nightmare

Sleep never comes easy for heroes. Things they failed to do and people who they failed to save hunt their dreams and plague their nightmares. Gwen Poole barely calls herself a hero but she can't sleep for all these nights because of her failures.  
She turns over in bed, a sleeping America lay on her pillow. She's so beautiful like this, Gwen thinks to herself, reaching a hand out and moving a curl out of America's face.  
Gwen takes Quentin's advice and moves closer to America, laying her head on the taller girl's chest. As Gwen listens to her heart she starts to feel more safe and warm as she falls asleep there.  
~  
Gwen's nightmare starts the same way again, she's back in that alley way with her squid backpack in the brick wall. She's spiriting to the other side, where Teddy should be. But he's not. That's when Gwen hears his voice.  
“Your fault, Gwen, you did this to me!” The ghost of her twin looms over her. And then the nightmare shifts.  
It's the WCA headquarters, Quentin, Jeff, and Evan are there. Gwen starts toward them, calling for them. “Guys! I'm here!” They don't look at her. “Quentin? Quentin, it's me! It's Gwenny!” Still nothing. “Look at me, Quentin! See me!” Quentin finally looks up at her from where he's crouching next to Jeff. “Crazy bitch. I don't know you.”  
Gwen stepped back, tears had already fallen from her eyes but Quentin yelling at her sent her running and sobbing harder. The scene changes again.  
She's in her apartment, America is there, she's picking things up. “Amy!” Gwen sobs, flinging herself at her. “Ted- Teddy an and Evan and they had Jeff and Quentin! He-” She hiccupped. America stroked her blonde and pink curls for a moment before pushing her off. “Gwen, we're not together anymore. Get off me.” Gwen's sobs worsened, as she hugged herself, shaking and wailing. “Please, pl-please.” She chanted to herself, as the scenes merged together. Teddy's ghost screaming ‘Your fault’, Quentin and Evan chanting ‘Crazy bitch’, and America walking away.  
~  
Gwen was shaking in her sleep, crying and screaming for her mother. America is awake, and holding onto Gwen's shoulders. “Gwen, baby, you have to wake up. It's just a nightmare, princess, I'm right here.” America ran her fingers through Gwen's hair, trying to bring her back from her nightmare. Gwen wiggled out of America's arms and ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. America followed after a minute and knocked on the door. “Babe, are you okay?” On the other side of the door, Gwen was sitting on the floor, her face in a towel as she tried to stop crying.  
Gwen opened the door for America who promptly sat next to her, pulling her against her chest. “Teddy was gone, Quentin and Evan took Jeff from me, and-” She stopped herself, looking up at America who just ran her hand through Gwen's hair. “It's just a nightmare, baby. Teddy's down the hall. Quire won't take Jeff from you, Evan wouldn't let him.” Gwen laughed lightly, nodding. “It was just a nightmare.” Gwen reminded herself as she let America pick her up and take her back to bed. 

Just a nightmare.


End file.
